poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Dupain
Tom Dupain is the husband of Sabine Cheng and the father of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He and his wife are the owner of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. In "Weredad", when Cat Noir confesses that he's not in love with Marinette, Tom is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Weredad, a monstrous guard dog-man. Appearance Physical appearance Tom is a tall man with a large build. He has short brown hair, green eyes, sideburns and a mustache. Civilian attire Tom wears a light blue shirt with two buttons at the front of the neckline, light brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes. He wears a silver band on his ring finger. As Weredad Weredad is covered in light brown fur, has green and a dark brown and black area on his chest and claws. He also has vines wrapped around his wrists, waist and ankles. His mustache is larger. Personality Tom is passionate about his job and loves to share with his daughter. He also likes to play video games with Marinette and seems to be quite confident in his abilities as a gamer, saying his daughter learned from the best. He is protective of his loved ones, even courageously going against the mayor's authority when Chloé Bourgeois tries to convince Roger Raincomprix arrest Marinette in "Rogercop". In this same episode, he tells Marinette that passing the blame onto others is wrong, showing that he does not approve of selfish behavior. As a well-meaning parent, Tom will discipline his daughter or call her out on disobedient and troubled behavior. also gets exasperated, frustrated, and disappointed in some cases, but he usually means well and doesn't hold a grudge afterward. While he can be intrusive sometimes, usually related to Marinette's crushes, he knows his boundaries. Caring about the well-being of others, Tom assists and comforts anyone, whether he is familiar with them or not, and he is very friendly and optimistic. In "Troublemaker", he is somewhat nervous in front of the camera, very protective when his family's privacy gets invaded. Tom has proven himself to be very brave on occasion seen in "Mayura", when he took part in the Paris Rebellion. When he was willing to defend the bakery and their home from Gigantitan. But according to Sabine, Tom has a habit of jumping to conclusions or making a big deal out of everything when he quickly assumed that Marinette was in love with Cat Noir or when things don't go well. As Weredad, he is overprotective and will become antagonistic when he assumes that someone is going harm or threaten his daughter. Trivia *He will appear on Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Weredad.png|As Weredad Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Members of Dupain-Cheng family Category:Adults Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supervillains Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Fathers Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Wolfs Category:Werewolves Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Animal characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Grey Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Overprotective characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Bakery Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Owners Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Plants Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Christopher Smith Category:Husbands Category:Lovers Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies